Hunter, Hunted
by rhiannonstar
Summary: Sequel to Rhiannon- Rhiannon loved her life with her mate and brothers in Santa Carla over 100 years after she was originally there. Things were as perfect as they could be. That changed one day when a hunter showed up and the chaos that came with him engulfed the female vampire, sending her life on a whirlwind spiral that no one was sure if she would survive.
1. Chapter 1

"Paul," I let out a fake whine as I jumped onto his back and latched my arms around his neck and legs around his waist.

The other boys had gone off in other broken up pairs – David with Dwayne; Jeremy with Marko. It was one of the few days of the month where Paul and I were not at any sort of odds, so we decided to take advantage of it and hunt together. Most nights we all stayed together, but on occasion we chose to go out in pairs or divide the group in half. It provided small bits of change in an otherwise fairly repetitive routine.

"Oh, what?" Paul asked as he secured his hands under my knees to hold me up.

"I'm hungry," I answered in a simple tone. It was a weeknight and pickings, while not slim, were less than on weekends. "I haven't found a thing yet."

Paul, having already fed, let out a laugh, "Well, if you weren't so picky…"

I pinched his throat lightly, "Sorry if I'm not you. I won't sink my teeth into just anything with a pulse."

"Hey!" Paul scolded playfully. "Don't make me sound so cheap."

I smirked as I rested my chin against his shoulder and his blonde hair, which he was growing back out, tickled my cheek, "You _are_ cheap." I immediately stopped speaking and my eyes darted to our left. "Wait."

Paul felt me tense and set me back onto my feet, "Have you found someone?"

"Some… yeah," I mumbled as I inhaled a scent that was obviously not as strong to Paul as it was to me. It washed through me and I could feel my eyes fighting to yellow and teeth sharpening under my lips. "How don't you smell that?"

"I smell a lot of things," Paul stated as he took in a breath. "Just not what you do, wonder nose."

"It's so strong," I moved one hand to grab hold of Paul's wrist. I needed something to keep me steady. "I can't smell anything else."

It was vanilla. It was my favorite scent as a human.

Now, to vampires, humans don't always just smell of blood. There are times when the human smells like apples, cinnamon or anything else that the vampire may have once desired in his old life. These humans were nothing special except for having a more pure blood type. It tasted so much sweeter going down, but was not cause for any sort of ruckus.

The thing was… I hadn't smelled anything this strong **ever**.

Paul watched me closely before I felt a small nudge on my hip, "Lead the way."

My head felt clouded as I nodded and pulled the taller vampire along behind me. We weaved our way behind the shops on the boardwalk and I paused every so often to make sure that I was still on the right path. Once I was confident that we were close, I released my hold on Paul and worked my way forward without the physical support.

It didn't take long before I found who appeared to be the source.

There was a teenage male – he couldn't have been over 17 – sitting against a dumpster in an alley. The smell flowed my way and upon not seeing anyone anywhere close, I charged forward. I was on him in a flash and one hand covered his mouth while my teeth sunk into his throat to let his blood flow over my tongue.

I had been put in such a frenzy that it was too late by the time I realized something was wrong.

"No," I began to cough and jerked back so that my backside collided with the ground. The blood remaining in my mouth spewed back out and slid from my lips down to my cover anything it could reach. "P-Paul…"

Paul was with me in an instant, "What the hell?"

"It was… wrong," My voice was hoarse as I clawed at my throat. "He wasn't it." My foot jerked out and kicked the body. "It was… already cold."

"You drank from a corpse?" Paul nearly barked at me. "Shitshitshit."

"The smell… I would have sworn," Was all I was able to get out before I lurched forward and blood expelled from my mouth in a painful heave.

Drinking from the dead was something that vampires just did not do. It wasn't poisonous in a fatal way, unless you were alone as you did so. It was like a human eating something undercooked or expired and coming down with food poisoning. It made the vampire violently ill, weak and somewhat delirious.

If I had been alone, I surely wouldn't have made it out of the alley and I would have burned come sunrise.

"We've got to get you home," Paul hissed in concern as he lifted me so that I was cradled in his arms. We might have often clashed, but we cared for one another the way that a family was meant to. "I'll call the boys back when we get there."

"It burns," I whimpered as I rested my head against Paul's chest.

"You'll be fine, just hold on."

Neither of us had been in a state to see that we were, in fact, not alone in that alley.

We didn't see that the boy I had drunk from had a deep, fatal wound in his back.

Once we were gone, a man clad in black with dark eyes jumped down off of a ledge of a building and landed next to the corpse. He eyed it for a moment before his attention turned to where we had disappeared. His lips were pressed together in a hard line as he toyed with the stake in his right hand.

"Hello, beautiful. It looks like Santa Carla _is_ the place to be."


	2. Chapter 2

I'm not sure how long I was unconscious before I woke at the sound of David's voice.

"Baby, wake up. I'm here."

My eyes stayed closed as my head lolled to the side, "You never call me baby."

"And you never drink dead blood," David shot back. "There's a time for everything."

A small laugh shook my chest, "I'll enjoy it while it lasts."

David's fingers trailed over my cheek as he asked, "How are you feeling?"

Instead of answering with words, my body contorted to the side and I vomited another stream of blood into the basin sitting beside me on the bed with a cry. That particular bout lasted more than a minute and once I was finished, I opened my eyes – now pale and bloodshot – and looked to him, " _Peachy_."

"Eh," David cringed. "This happened to Marko once. It passed in less than a day. You just have to suffer for a while."

"Wonderful," I muttered under my breath as my head fell back onto the pillow – I had long since refused to sleep upside down in the caverns. "I suppose you'll be leaving me for the **_bat feet_** come sunrise."

"I resent the nickname," Dwayne spoke up from the doorway which was really no more than rock and debris which had caved in appropriately.

David ignored him to answer my question, "I would like to _actually_ get some sleep." I frowned and he pulled his lips together in a grimace. "Don't do that. You made the suggestion."

"I'll stay with her," Dwayne crossed the room and took a seat on the opposite side of the bed. "Sun's up soon – go ahead, man. I've got her."

David nodded in appreciation and leaned down to press a kiss to my lips before faltering and settling for my cheek instead, "You've got some blood left over. I'm not risking it."

"Ass," I muttered as David got to his feet.

"Yeah," David smirked as if the insult was a badge of honor. "I'll see you in a few hours."

When he was gone, I turned my head to face Dwayne, "You don't have to stay with me. You should rest."

"Hush, Rhi," Dwayne shifted the basin into his lap and moved so that my head was rested in the crook of his shoulder. "I stayed with Marko when this happened. I already know the drill."

"Hm," I hummed as I nestled into his side. "Dwayne?"

He tilted his head down, "Yeah?"

"I only attacked the body because of the smell coming from near him," I turned my warped eyes upwards. "Paul couldn't smell it. It was so sweet and perfect. It felt like my body was on fire and my senses were alive." I let out a cough and covered my mouth to avoid the spray of blood spreading. "I felt alive for a moment. That's never happened."

Dwayne was silent for a good while and I could feel him tensed and lost in thought before he finally spoke, "Did you tell David this?"

"No," I shook my head and turned enough so that I could stare at the tanned vampire. "Your hesitance on asking makes me think that I shouldn't."

Dwayne ran his fingers through my hair as he explained, "It's just… What happened to you? It's rare; so rare that neither Paul nor David picked up on it. I, on the other hand, have had it happen to me."

My eyebrows furrowed in confusion, "And?"

"That blood, whoever it belonged to? It was your Caller. Did it feel like you were being summoned?"

"As if I didn't have any choice in the matter. It wasn't Calling to me… it was screaming."

"It's all the same – some call that human your Caller, some Singer. There are many terms for it. It penetrates your mind. It enhances things."

My lips quirked into a frown, "And you've felt this?"

"Yes," Dwayne confirmed and I could see something dark flash behind his eyes. "It was right before we met in Santa Carla – several weeks, actually. If I look back, it explains why I became the silent brooding type for a while."

"I always wondered why that faded away – I hoped it was my dazzling charms."

Dwayne chuckled, "We could pretend." He sighed and pulled me in closer. "There was a girl named Cassie and she smelled like jasmine – warm, sweet, rich. I can still remember her. She was… overwhelming."

My lips popped open at Dwayne's tone, "You **cared** for her."

"The boys don't know this."

"I won't tell them. You know that."

Dwayne let his eyes drift shut, "I didn't tell them because I thought they might try to go for her – they're assholes, they'd do it. The first time I smelled her, the only thing that had kept me under control was a full stomach. The second time, I couldn't get her alone. By the third, I just wanted to talk to her."

I slipped an arm around his waist and hummed for him to continue when he stopped.

"She was beautiful… for a mortal. She was so different from me. Cassie was sweet and innocent. She hadn't been around long enough for Santa Carla to corrupt her. I pulled her in so easily… She loved me, so I wanted to make her like us."

"Apparently that didn't end well."

"No… because I was greedy. I just needed one taste… one small taste before I'd lose the chance," Dwayne swallowed hard as his eyes popped back open. "Cassie's blood was the purest thing I've ever tasted. It was intoxicating. And even when I knew I should stop drinking it, I couldn't. I drained her dry."

"Dwayne…" I reached up and pressed my palm to his cheek. "I'm sorry, truthfully."

"It was a long time ago," Dwayne went from pained to neutral in a flash.

"But, that won't happen to me. I'm with David – I'm happy. It will just be a meal."

"I'm sure you're right," Dwayne was quick to agree. "I still think it would be best if no one else knew. If David knew that you had a Caller? Well, you know David."

I did know David. I knew that while he loved me, he could be more than possessive. He would want the person with the perfect blood eliminated immediately.

And me? I wanted to know them before I killed them.


	3. Chapter 3

"How're you holding up, girl?" Marko asked without turning around to look my way.

"I haven't vomited in an hour," I answered with a fake cheer in my voice. "I suppose that's progress."

Dwayne turned his head just slightly with a half grin, "You need to eat something."

"She has," David slipped an arm around my waist. "Three _something's_ to be clear." We had gone off together before meeting with the group. "The bitch in her voice is only because she can have it."

I narrowed my eyes at David, "You can sleep with the boys again."

Paul let out a snort, "Point proven, D."

Jeremy threw his hands up in a dramatic fashion, "It's Saturday night – the boardwalk is packed. Can we all get along for one night? I want to have fun."

I let out a sigh and reached out to pat Jeremy on the shoulder, "I'm sorry. Yes." I nodded off towards the amphitheater and pushed Marko out of the way to step to Jeremy's side. "Let's dance."

"Now you're being reasonable," Jeremy laughed out as he grabbed hold of my hand and pulled me along.

Leaving the boys behind to follow at their own pace, we ran through the crowd – not caring as we pushed others in our way to the sides – until we finally skidded down to the low leveled arena. I pulled my black sweater off and tied it around my waist to leave me left in only a halter strapped plunging red dress and heels that laced up my calves.

"Up here," Jeremy jerked me up the risers where less people were gathered behind a fire pit.

I knew why he chose that spot; he always chose the same.

It was nearly in the center of the crowd and Jeremy liked the attention. Eyes were always drawn to us.

We reached the location as the song changed and I grinned brightly.

Santa Carla was a timeless town. Things changed and stayed the same all at once. Because of that, there were often nights where music was played from before Jeremy and I were changed. I liked those bands much more than the ones that tried to be modern.

The classics – or so I called them, changed in beat or not – were the best.

It didn't hurt that the selection was a personal favorite.

Jeremy reached out and placed his hands on my cheeks as he sang out, " _Raven hair and ruby lips. Sparks fly from her fingertips. Echoed voices in the night, she's a restless spirit on an endless flight_."

I smirked as I pulled away and danced around him in lithe motions. I always felt like a gypsy when I danced. I felt like Mom, " _She held me spellbound in the night; dancing shadows and firelight_."

Jeremy shifted so that he was standing behind me and whispered down into my ear, "You have an admirer; I can't really see him, but this still has to be a record on time for us."

"It would be _me_ that set it," I teased as I turned my head to the side to scope who Jeremy had been referring to.

Jeremy had been right – I certainly did have a pair of the softest blue eyes I had ever seen focused on me.

He **was** handsome.

The man stood back a ways, but the direction of his stare was unmistakable as my gaze met his and he smiled. The smile almost unnerved me; it wasn't coy like most of the ones I would receive from onlookers. No, this smile was more than confident. It was a change, which was for certain. The corner of his top lip curled up as he rubbed his knuckles over the scruff covering his chin before slipping both hands down into the pockets of his leather jacket.

I couldn't help but to be intrigued as I crooked one finger at him as I continued to sing, " _Well I know you want a lover, let me tell your brother, she's been sleeping in the Devil's bed. And there's some rumors going round, someone's underground. She can rock you in the nighttime 'til your skin turns red_."

The mysterious man moved forward and I had to mask my expression change as he did.

Vanilla.

Dwayne had been right. It was three bodies full of blood in my stomach that kept me from charging.

I kept my lips tightened as I turned my face back to the fire long enough to settle myself and when I turned back, the man was looming over me – he was at least three inches taller than David, which made him half a foot taller than me, "You're new here."

"That's a good call," He looked impressed. "How'd you know?"

I shrugged my shoulders, "I'm good with faces. Santa Carla is a big place, but it isn't **that** big." I tilted my head to the side and shot a look to Jeremy – he caught the hint and danced off with a grin. "The name's Rhiannon."

"Like the song?" He asked instantly.

I pulled back and cocked an eyebrow, "Impressive. You have good taste."

"I thought that had already been determined," He grinned as he let his eyes trail over my figure before extending a hand. "Wolf."

"That's unique. I like it," My voice was light as I allowed him to take my hand in his. "It's a pleasure."

"Oh, the pleasure is mine – I assure you," His thumb grazed over my knuckles. "Cold skin." Before I had the chance to respond, Wolf reached down to my waist and pulled at the sleeves of my sweater until the knot loosened and he could remove it to place around my shoulders. "There."

"Thank you…" I pulled the sweater around me as I subconsciously swayed – both to the music and the smell of him. "What brings you to Santa Carla?"

"Business," Wolf answered immediately.

"Do you care to elaborate?"

"No. I like to keep some mystery about me."

If he only knew.

"Well, I hope all goes well."

Wolf smiled to himself, "It looks like it will be a success."

[[OOC: Thanks to everyone who has enjoyed this so far. Please keep reviewing! ]]


	4. Chapter 4

Two hours later, I found myself walking with Wolf around the busy boardwalk.

"So, what is it that you do?" Wolf asked as he stopped and leaned back against one of the rails dividing the walkways and the beach. "I forgot to ask before."

"I'm a singer," I answered after a moment's hesitation. "I'm just… taking some time off."

"Hm," Wolf hummed as he took a swig from the beer in his hand. "Why is that?"

"I have a boyfriend," I admitted – I had long since stopped wearing my ring, but the eternal burn remained. "He doesn't like me to work."

"You have a boyfriend?" Wolf repeated. "If he doesn't like you to work, he really wouldn't like you going off to talk to another man, would he?"

I pulled a face and laughed, "He'll deal. It's not like I'm doing anything wrong; I'm simply enjoying conversation."

It was a conversation that flowed quite naturally, too.

"True," Wolf smirked and nodded. He was quiet for a minute before he angled his body closer to mine. "I guess it would be out of the question to ask to go somewhere… a little quieter, then?"

That question had me pushing my tongue against the back of my clenched teeth while I breathed strictly from the small part between my lips. I could do it. I could take him off into an alley and be done with it. But… there was just something.

There was something that I felt like I didn't know and I wanted to.

"Actually…" I started before a new voice and the sound of a motorcycle interrupted me.

"Rhiannon."

My head whipped around to find Dwayne at a standstill behind me on his bike, "What?"

Wolf leaned forward and whispered into my ear, "So, is this the mysterious boyfriend?"

"No," I gave a small shake of my head as I ignored the chill on my spine. "This is the older brother." I turned my focus back on him. "Sorry. Go ahead."

Dwayne inched his motorcycle closer and motioned behind him, "It's time to go home."

I pulled my bottom lip between my teeth as I straightened my back, "it's still early."

Wolf placed a hand on my shoulder, "Are you her warden?"

Dwayne eyed the touch and reached his hand out towards me while keeping his eyes on Wolf, "I am right now." He turned his gaze to me and his voice hardened. "Come on."

After a few moments of silent conversation with only our eyes – we were too good at it – I turned back to Wolf, "I hope to see you around."

"You're actually going?" Wolf looked surprised.

I gave a short nod, "I probably should. It's, er…" I paused and tried to think of something better to say than 'it is for your protection.' I had a hard time. "It's for the best." I took Dwayne's hand and climbed on behind him. My hands wrapped lightly around his waist and I shot Wolf a smile. "Enjoy Santa Carla."

Dwayne revved the motorcycle's engine and sped away before Wolf could reply.

Wolf moved away from the railing and let out a low whistle, "Now, here's the question. Why are we both still alive?"

xoxox

I quickly climbed off of the motorcycle when Dwayne stopped it near the entrance to the caves, "What the hell was that?"

Dwayne swung his leg over and moved so that he was staring straight down at me, "I was saving your ass."

"Saving?" I scoffed. "How do you think that you –"

Dwayne slammed a hand over my mouth, "You were getting too close. You're lucky I'm the only one that was paying any attention to you tonight."

I wrapped one hand over his wrist and pulled his hand away, "I was going to kill him."

"Were you?" Dwayne shot back instantly. "You can lie to everyone else and yourself… but not me."

I released my hold on him and frowned, "I wanted to kill him."

"You weren't going to," Dwayne said and I nodded. "I'm not going to judge you, you know."

I didn't respond to that as I looked around to see that the other motorcycles were gone, "I'm not going to cause complications in this family. I'll handle this. I'll kill him."

Dwayne placed one of his large hands on my cheek and tilted my head up. He seemed to be searching for the right words to say. After a few moments, he just leaned down and pressed a kiss to the skin right next to the corner of my mouth, "I'm here for you."

I wasn't sure what to say back to that. The tone of Dwayne's voice was strange and unable to be placed.

I just nodded and stepped away from him to walk to the edge of one of the cliffs. When I reached it, I leaned forward to look down at the jutting out rocks and the dark waves crashing against them. It was one of those areas where if a human tried to jump, they would be killed on impact.

As I removed my sweater and the dress underneath – _modesty wasn't an issue in this life_ – so that I was only left in my black underwear and tall heels, a smile crossed my lips.

It couldn't kill me if I jumped, but I loved the rush.

I turned my head just enough to look at Dwayne, "Do you want to come?"

Dwayne smirked and walked over to sit down on the side of the broken earth near my feet, "I'll just watch."

I nodded and turned my attention back out to the ocean and the clouded night sky it mirrored. It looked and smelled like a storm was on its way.

The metaphor of that was not lost of me.

With a deep, unneeded breath, I arched my back and kicked away so that I was sailing through the air down to the water. I landed just inches from the sharp rocks and the icy waves bit at my skin in a way that only someone without life could find relaxing rather than painful. I didn't bother breaking the surface once I had landed. I let myself be dragged and pulled by the waves so that I kept sinking.

It was safe in the water.


	5. Chapter 5

"David," I stepped up behind his chair and placed my hand on his shoulder. "I'm going out."

David tilted his head up, "I thought we were staying in tonight."

"Yeah, on account of the rain," Marko said as he hung upside down from the ceiling above us.

I glanced up and rolled my eyes before looking back at David as I moved in front of him, "I'm not going to be gone long. I just want some girl time."

Paul looked over from where he was tuning his guitar with a smirk on his lips, "Oh, so you're taking Jeremy out, then?"

Jeremy let out a low snarl, "I'll show you a girl."

"You gonna strip?"

"No, I'm going to rip off your –"

I tuned them out at that point with a groan, "I need some _me_ time – I need away from the testosterone for a few hours."

David watched me closely for a moment before nodding, "Yeah, all right." He grabbed hold of my wrist and pulled me down so that our faces were parallel. "You can bring us back a snack."

"I'll see what I can do," I chuckled and gave him a small kiss.

I turned on the heel of my boots and moved towards the cave's entrance, where Dwayne was perched close by with his eyes focused on mine. He didn't speak words that we both knew could be said. He only made a small motion with his eyes and quirked the corner of his lips as he tossed me the keys to his bike.

"Hm, thanks," I smiled. "Now I can crash yours instead."

His motorcycle had better control in the rain that mine; it was my second one, really – I smashed the first one into a concrete wall years before.

"You crash my bike and I'll whip your ass," Dwayne responded with narrowed eyes.

"Say it again, only _slower,_ " I said with a lick of my lips.

xoxoxo

I parked the motorcycle under an awning next to the building that was formerly Max's video store.

After his sudden… disappearance, the location had changed hands numerous times and was currently a bookstore.

The rain was alternating between light drizzles and heavy downpours. The weather left the boardwalk sparsely populated; it was never empty, but it was far from crowded.

That didn't bother me much. I really _was_ just looking for some time away. Most of the boys didn't like going out in the rain, so it was always a perfect opportunity to leave. I loved them all dearly, but one girl surrounded by five boys – those boys in particular – was enough to make me want to lobotomize myself some days.

I pulled the hood of my charcoal jacket over my head as I stepped out from the safety of the awning and barely made it a few yards before I heard my name being called out.

"Rhi!" Trinity called out from one of the open fronted clothing shops on the strip as she waved her hand.

Trinity was a sweet girl. She was 17 with light chocolate skin, a smidge of freckles and thick reddish-brown dreadlocks that fell to the base of her neck and were typically held back from her face by a folded hot pink bandana. She ran the clothing shop for her parents at night and rarely smelled of anything other than cannabis – it fit with the leaf tattooed on her spine and the peasant skirts and the loose fitting beaded dresses she typically wore. It was cute, really. She was a little pixie in tie-dye.

I had taken a shine to the human. I hadn't felt for any mortal in that way since Michael died. Trinity just happened to remind me of Star… and she had been made off limits to the others.

"Hey, Triny," I smiled as I stepped into her shop. "How are you doing, sweetheart?"

Her bloodshot eyes creased at the corners as she smiled, "I'm good." She finished hanging a stack of shirts before lighting a cigarette at the front of the shop so that the smoke blew out into the rain. "I love storms. We should go dancing."

I let out a small laugh as I draped my wet coat over a chair and traced my fingers over the closer racks of clothing, "Maybe another night. How's your school work going?"

Trinity had been homeschooled for the last few years, "I'm almost done. I'll graduate next month."

"That's great," I responded with genuine pride for the girl.

"Yeah," Trinity nodded as she pulled her bottom lip between her teeth. "Where are the boys at?"

"I left them at home," I arched an eyebrow and gave her a playful smirk. "We know that's not what you wanted to ask."

Trinity had what she thought was a discreet interest in one of my brothers. I happened to know that she had met her soul mate when she was 15 – now she no longer wore her ring after he died in a car crash a month after their introduction. I felt for her, but she seemed far past the pain of losing someone she never really knew.

A blush crossed over the human's cheeks, "How is Paul?"

"Same as always," I chuckled. "He's still my favorite asshole."

Trinity let out a giggle, "He's not that bad."

"Oh, sweetie," I shook my head with a snort. "You keep thinking that." As my fingers trailed over a studded red leather jacket, I decided to offer some support. "I'll make sure he swings by next time he's out here."

"Oh, you don't have to…" Trinity started before she flicked her cigarette out into the rain and turned with a coy smile. "Thanks."

"Of course," I said as I pulled the garment off of the hanger. "This is cute."

"I thought you might like it," Trinity reached out to a different rack and pulled off a sleeveless, sheer black lace blouse. "This would go good with it."

"You're right," I eyed the top. "How are you so good at styling me and yet you do this just rolled out of bed thing?"

Trinity glanced down at her loose long green dress with the beaded shawl around her waist that jingled when she moved her eyes to my outfit – all black and tight – with a shrug, "I just think of the opposite that I would wear." She paused and grinned. "Plus, I'm always too stoned to give a damn. This is easy."

"That would explain it," I smiled in understanding. "You look like my mother – er, my great some odd grandmother – back in the 1980's. My mom just followed with the style. It's cute and sexy in an understated way, but I can't pull it off." I waved the leather. "I was always a Daddy's girl."

"Yeah, well, leather and heels fits you over flip flops and patchwork," Trinity pointed out as she unbuttoned the top. "Come on, try it on."

"Might as well," I said as I pulled off my t-shirt.

With no one else in the store and barely anyone on the boardwalk – weaved into my previously mentioned lack of modesty – I didn't much care about the public undressing. It didn't bother Trinity either, as her eyes didn't divert as I removed my shirt.

That was just her way, though.

I could remember one night that I spent on the beach with her and a few of her friends. Under the moonlight, they all ingested 'shrooms and tripped under the moonlight. During the event, she was one of three to strip down to practically nothing and dance around the fire.

It was a good night, all in all. I devoured one of her less favored friends and spent two hours after watching my hand move.

She didn't need to know that, of course.

"Now, let's see," I tossed my shirt onto the same chair that held my hooded coat.

Trinity eased the blouse up my arms and onto my shoulders so that I could button it back up. As she stood behind me, a movement in the corner of her eye caused her to turn, "Can I help you?"

I buttoned the button at the base of my cleavage as I turned and arched an eyebrow, "Hey…"

"Hey," Wolf smiled as he shook the water droplets from his hair – now that he was out of the wind and rain, his smell was clear to me – and crossed his arms over his chest and he – not even close to subtlety – let his eyes wander. "That's a nice top."

I secured the final buttons and looked down at the curve hugging top – it was a good thing that I actually wore a bra, "I think so too." I glanced back up with the corner of my lips curled up. "Are you stalking me?"

"Maybe," Wolf answered with a tease to his voice. "Would that be so bad if I was?"

I grabbed the red leather and slipped it on, "Maybe." I tore my eyes from him at the sound of Trinity clearing her throat. I grabbed my silver wallet from my back pocket and unfolded it to pull out several bills. "I'll take 'em."

"Uh huh…" Trinity hummed as she made her way over to the register with the cash. When we were both standing away from the man, she leaned forward and spoke with a whisper. "Who's that?"

"His name's Wolf," I responded as I watched the cash drawer pop open with a small ding. "I met him the other night. He's a… friend."

Trinity scoffed under her breath, "Man, Rhi. Does David know you have some guy following you around?"

"No," I shot back in a tone filled with warning. "And he's not going to. You got it?"

"Hm," Trinity sighed as she passed me my change. "I got it." She glanced back at the man. "He is cute."

"I hadn't noticed," I deadpanned as I pushed the bills into my wallet, which I slipped back into my pocket. We made our way back to the front of the shop and I placed my t-shirt and new jacket down into the bag that Trinity had grabbed for me before pulling my damp coat on over the new blouse. "Thanks, Triny. You good here?"

"Yeah," Trinity nodded. "I'll see you?"

"Mhm," I placed a quick kiss on her cheek. "I'll swing back when you close up and take you to your car."

"I'm not 5; I don't need an escort," Trinity rolled her eyes, but the appreciation in her voice was evident.

I shook my head and lifted the hood over my hair as I stepped backwards out into the light drizzle of rain, "Yes, you do." I looked over at the other human and made a motion with my hand. "Are you coming?"

Wolf bowed his head towards Trinity with a smile before following me out of the shop and down the boardwalk passed other brightly lit stores, "She's a friend of yours?"

"Why do you sound surprised that I have a friend?" I asked with a hint of offense.

"She just doesn't seem…" Wolf appeared to be choosing his words carefully. "… Like you."

"There aren't many people like me," I smiled inwardly at my own joke.

Little did I know…

"Trinity's a sweet girl," I continued. "We're a bit opposite, but… I like it that way. We mesh well. Plus…" I slipped the bag over my wrist so that my hands could go into my pockets. "Santa Carla is full of all sorts of people. She's young, pretty… A girl like that needs someone to look out for her."

"And you've made that your job," Wolf assessed. "Who looks out for you?"

I gave him a wide smile, "I can take care of myself."

"Yeah, I bet you can," Wolf agreed with a nod. "How'd it go with your warden the other night?"

I let out a laugh at the nickname, "He's protective, that's all. And he was right. It was getting late."

Wolf eyed me with a look that I couldn't place, "Is it late now?"

I pulled my lips into a thin line, "I don't know." We both knew that it was far from late, considering I had to stay out to make sure Trinity got off of the boardwalk – we vampires weren't the only threats in town. The place was full of creeps that we had yet to eradicate.

However, in the present moment, I was more concerned for his safety than hers.

I did tell Dwayne that I would kill Wolf. The human was a threat… I felt that after only one meeting. And now smelling him for the third time, I needed to be rid of him. I didn't need to feel the urge to think of him.

I didn't need… any of this.

"I suppose I've got some time," I said with a smile that I had to force on my face.

Wolf gave a grin that matched his name, "Great." He held his hand out to me. "Come with me."

My fingers twitched as I pulled my right hand out of my pocket. As my palm was mere inches from his, my eyes narrowed at the sight of his wrist where his leather coat had risen up on his arm. There was an item there – something that did not belong.

With even just the tip visible, I knew exactly what it was.

When Wolf's eyes met mine, he knew how much of a mistake he had made in not keeping his arm down.

"You son of a bitch," I grabbed hold of the front of his coat and shoved him backward until we were at the opening to an alley. I slammed the human back against a brick wall and jerked his sleeve up further. A metal and leather cuffed device was secured to his wrist with a wooden stake attached. Before he had a chance to react, I ripped the stake from its holder and tossed it down the alley. "Fuck!"

"I had hoped to prolong this…" Wolf gritted through clenched teeth. "So go ahead… kill me. Or try."

"There wouldn't be trying," I confirmed as I shifted my hold so that my hands were holding down his wrists. "I have to admit, you're good. You didn't go for the direct kill. You charmed me. You…" I let out a gasp. "You were the reason I was poisoned. You were in that alley."

"It was a long shot," Wolf's eyes darkened as he looked down at me. "I didn't think anyone would actually sink their teeth into that body. I was just disappointed that you weren't alone when you did."

I tightened my grip and smirked as he winced, "I can't believe this shit."

"Hunter," Wolf tilted his head down a fraction of an inch and directed the next word at me. "Hunted."

"You aren't a hunter. Hunter's do better when it comes to not getting caught."

"And what would you know about it?" Wolf snapped and a flash of pain that I couldn't suppress crossed my face. He cocked his head to the side. "What _would_ you know?"

"My uncle was a hunter," The words came out before I could stop them. "I know the game. You haven't been playing it long enough to have it mastered."

"He _was_ a hunter? What did you do, kill him?" Wolf tried to instigate.

"No. I watched him die a natural death," I sneered as I pushed him and took a few steps back. "You should get out of town."

Wolf rubbed at his tender wrists, "You're letting me go. What kind of trick is this?"

"It's not a trick," I answered with a shake of my head. "Find another clan to kill. Leave Santa Carla tonight. I can't guarantee that you'll get out alive if you don't take this opportunity."

"I don't…" Wolf clenched his jaw as he contemplated lunging forward. "I don't understand."

"I'm not going to kill you! Not now. I'm giving you a pass. If my brothers find out about you – or God forbid David does – then your fate won't be so simple. If they discover a hunter in our town? They'll rip you limb from limb."


	6. Chapter 6

When I returned home just as the sun started to rise on the horizon, Dwayne was the only one awake.

"Did you do it?" Dwayne asked from where he was seated in the ancient wheelchair.

I threw his keys so that they hit his chest and stepped into the dim light, "It's done."

With the gaunt and hollow look on my face, it was a lie that was easy to believe.

"That's good," Dwayne swallowed as he took a swig from the bottle in his hand.

I pursed my lips together and gave no hint of a response, "Is David in my room?"

"No. He went with the others," Dwayne said as he got to his feet.

"Go wake him for me, will you?" I asked as I started the descent to my bedroom.

Dwayne hummed and nodded, "Are you sure you're all right, Rhi?"

"I'm fine," I hissed. "I just want my fucking boyfriend."

I didn't turn back around as I disappeared passed the open curtains into the bedroom. With the lack of further comments from Dwayne, I felt that the anguish of killing my caller was sold. I tossed my bag onto a chair and pulled my wet clothing off to drop onto the floor at the foot of the bed so that I was only left in my boots and undergarments.

"Shit," I ran my hands through my damp hair to untangle any knots that formed. I dropped down into the chair at the vanity table and mirror in the corner – which was useless without a reflection – and rested my elbows on the gold trimmed glass.

It had taken far too long to learn how to do my hair and makeup without being able to see myself.

At least Jeremy knew enough to be helpful for the first few months… well, _years_.

"Mm… Hey, beautiful."

I turned to see David leaning against the cracked rubble doorway with his arms crossed over his chest and a lazy smile on his face, "Hey." I pushed myself back to my feet and rested my hands on my hips. "Close the curtains."

David arched an eyebrow and reached one hand back to pull at the strings holding the curtains back while the other ran through his tousled blonde hair. Once the black drapes blocked us off from the rest of the underground, he took a few steps forward, "You look delicious. I don't have to tear Dwayne a new one for waking me up now."

"Heh," I chuckled as I met him in the center of the room and draped my arms around his shoulders. I tilted my head forward and flicked my tongue at the corner of his lips, where a small smear of blood remained. "I'm glad you didn't wait for me to bring you a snack."

"When it hit 3:30 AM, I thought I'd handle my own meal," David wrapped his arms around my waist. "How was your night out?"

"Fine," I hoped I hadn't answered too quickly. "I had dinner, shopped and spent a little time with Triny."

"How is the little flower child?" David asked.

"High and swooning over Paul," I teased. "Poor little lamb."

"I wouldn't worry," David's grip tightened. "You never let him close enough to her to do any harm."

My hips arched towards him, "Too bad she doesn't like Dwayne. That union I might approve of." I laced my fingers through the hair at the back of his head. "David…"

David let out a hum at my wavered tone, "What?"

"I…" I shook my head and the thoughts with it. "Take me to bed."

"My pleasure," David made a noise close to a purr as his nails dug into my skin and he reversed me so that the backs of my thighs hit the raised mattress. He pushed me down onto the bed and crawled so that he hovered over my figure. "Mine."

I let my lips curl up into a natural smile that came with his primal possessiveness as I curled my legs around his waist and pushed my short heels into the small of his back, "Say it."

"Say what?"

"You know what."

David wrapped one hand around my throat as his eyes yellowed at the dull pain, "I love you."

xoxoxoxox

When I stirred after dusk, the first two sensations I felt were cold against my front and a sting on my back.

"Mm," I cracked my eyes open and found that I was draped over David, who looked more than peaceful in his sleep. With his arms curled around my waist, I wasn't afforded much mobility, but I was able to crane my neck enough to see the ends of deep cuts on my back. I assumed they were made by David's long fingernails – that explained the sting.

David let out a noise and tightened his grip when I tried to untangle myself from his grasp, "No."

"We can't lie here all night," I murmured as I rested my hands over his head and placed my face into the curve between his neck and shoulders.

David twisted his legs around mine so that I was completely trapped, "Why not?"

I arched an eyebrow and pressed my lips against his skin, "You'll want to eat."

"Marko can pick us something up – dinner in bed."

"And let you get more blood on my sheets? I don't think so."

David laughed as he traced the pointer finger of his left hand down my spine so that my back arched under the touch, "Are you sure?"

"Positive. I want to go down to the boardwalk and dance."

"Mm, fine. Let's go play."

I lifted my head and smiled down at David, "I win… _again_."

"Do you?" David kept a straight face as he gripped my hips and flipped our positions so that my sliced back was pinned to the bed. "I'm not so sure."

"David, come on," I struggled against his grip. "You agreed and I know you're starved. Now is not the time for some macho man pride thing."

David's smile was dangerous, "Hm…"


	7. Chapter 7

"Are you limping?" Marko gave me a funny look.

"No."

"I… I think you are," Dwayne cocked his head to the side.

"I'm not."

Jeremy arched an eyebrow, "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine."

"Babe," Paul threw an arm around my shoulders. "That limp is not fine."

"Shut up!" I snapped as I grabbed Paul's hand to push him away; my grip was stronger than I intended and I could hear several of the bones in his hand crack. "Shit. That was uncalled for. I'm sorry."

"Damn, woman!" Paul bared his teeth with a hiss. He cradled his hand and turned to David. "What'd you do to her, man?"

David was clearly amused, "It was just some _macho man pride… thing_."

"You broke my fucking leg because I claimed a moment of dominance," I corrected with a sharp look.

"Same thing," David said before pressing a kiss to my cheek and venturing off with Marko and Jeremy.

"Temperamental child," I muttered.

Dwayne laughed as he scooped me into his arms, "You know how he gets when he's hungry. You two are the exact same – damn soul mates." He shot a look to Paul. "Let's grab some dinner and you'll both be fine."

"My hero," I teased with fondness. "You know, I might have been better off if my destiny had let me to you and _not_ David."

"Yeah," Paul grumbled. " **I** might be better off if that had happened."

"Sorry, man. It's not always David's fault that happens. And I wouldn't stop her from kicking your ass."

xoxoxoxo

Half an hour later, the three of us were well fed and Paul and I were healed.

Being immortal and indestructible were two different things, especially when the damage was caused by someone whose strength matched our own.

Thankfully the ailments never lasted long.

We walked along the crowded boardwalk and smiled inwardly as the other occupants unconsciously parted for us. It was just something about our energy – some flocked, some fled.

And when one did flee, another flocked.

"Hey!" Trinity lifted her hand in a wave as we – Dwayne at my side with his arm thrown around my shoulders and Paul to his other side – rounded the corner so that the open front of her family's shop was in sight.

"Mm," Paul made the sound with a smirk on his lips.

"You're cruising for another broken hand," Dwayne said with a deep laugh.

I side eyed the boys as I smiled and nodded my head in recognition of Trinity's wave, "He should be more concerned about something _else_ being broken."

"Come on, babe," Paul chuckled as he moved around to my side. "You said that we couldn't play with your little pet because she was just a kid."

I stopped about two yards from the shop and grabbed his arm, "What's your point?"

Paul grinned, "Today she's not a kid anymore." He turned and ran the last few feet to the store. "Happy birthday, flower child!"

Dwayne looked from where Paul was spinning Trinity in a hug down to me, "How did he know it was her birthday?"

Trinity had mentioned her date of birth months before. Marko and Paul had both been around when she did, but I was sure that I was the only one that would remember.

I should have known better.

Paul had clearly been marking days off of his calendar.

"Because he's a fucking asshole, that's how," I growled.

"I know you'll hate to hear it, but she's fair game if she's 18," Dwayne clicked his tongue. "You should have picked a different reason to why he couldn't touch her."

"He's only interested because I like her…" I shook my head. "Bastard."

"What did you expect?" Dwayne scoffed. "That's how we operate."

"Yes, well… He's not fucking killing her."

"And how do you plan on stopping him?"

I didn't answer as I pushed away from him and moved into the shop to embrace Trinity, who had finally been released from Paul's arms, "Happy birthday, Triny."

"Thanks," The human smiled. "I can't believe you remembered."

"I can't believe you doubted I would," I smiled. "Why are you working? Your parents should have given you the night off."

Trinity shrugged her shoulders, "They said I could close up early, but I didn't make any plans…"

I placed a finger to her lips, "Shh. Go get your bag." With a wink, I loudly addressed the patrons of the store. "Everybody out! We're closed!"

xoxoxoxo

"You actually live in a cave," Trinity used Dwayne's arm for support as we – minus Paul; he left to find David and the others once he grew wise to my unspoken plan to thwart him – descended the uneven, rocky steps into the cave. "I just thought you were, like, being cryptic."

"Well, now you know better," I chuckled as I grabbed a burning torch from the wall and threw it into a large trash bin – it was filled with old papers, so it went up in flames instantly to better illuminate the cave.

I knew that Trinity wouldn't have been able to see nearly as well without the help.

"So, what do you think?" Dwayne asked as the human finally let go of him.

Trinity turned in a single spin and smiled, "It's wicked."

Dwayne and I shared a smile as I lit a joint and balanced on the edge of the fountain, "You have no idea." He stepped in front of me and parted his lips so that I could shotgun a stream of smoke into his mouth. "Why don't you… go grab the birthday girl a drink?"

"Oh, I… I'm not really a big drinker," Trinity shook her head.

"This isn't any normal drink," Dwayne said before walking away.

"It'll give you the biggest high you've ever had," I promised.

This wasn't the gift I intended on giving the human. But thanks to Paul's blood lust, I didn't have another choice… short of killing him, which I would never do. We were all assholes. I couldn't blame him for targeting her.

Hell, had he fancied someone so fiercely, I might have fucked with him just the same.

As Dwayne said… it was how we operated.

"What is it?" Trinity questioned as she accepted the half smoked joint. "Absinthe or something?"

"…Or something," I said before jumping down.

Dwayne came back with the jeweled glass bottle that has stood the test of time, "David is going to be pissed if you do this without him."

"Paul knew what I planned on doing," I defended. "I'm sure that he has told David. Therefore, David has had plenty of time to come if he wanted to be a part of it."

"I do want to be a part of it!" David entered the cave. "Sorry we're late, traffic was bad."

"And our new friend was about as fast on his bike that Michael was on his," Marko laughed from behind him while Jeremy was draped casually against his side.

"New friend?" Dwayne and I asked simultaneously as Paul pulled Trinity away, much to her happiness.

"You wanted to make the family bigger without even talking to me about it," David hissed unkindly into my ear. "We might as well keep the balance. We don't need too many women outnumbering us."

"Mhm…" I rolled my eyes. "And who is this friend? Did you just pick someone up off the street?"

"We've seen him around… He seems like a fighter. I think he'll know how to have fun."

Dwayne passed the bottle over to David, "Well where the hell is he?"

The sound of boots clicking against the stone came seconds later as a new figure appeared at the bottom of the stairwell.

...Wolf.


	8. Chapter 8

I knew that when Dwayne played stupid at the appearance of the hunter – which he only knew as my Caller – I was in for it.

When he volunteered us to go and grab dinner – actual food, not a living blood bag – I followed behind him out of the cave at a slow pace.

I may have been the Queen of our clan, but I knew that I wasn't nearly as old as most of my companions.

Age increased power.

I kept silent as I rode behind him on his motorcycle into the city. I didn't make one sound and my body was rigid.

That changed when Dwayne slammed on the brakes and pinned me by my throat against a wall on the side of the Chinese restaurant.

"So, you killed him, did you?" Dwayne hissed. "He's in our home with your _mate_."

"C… Cassie… you didn't want to kill Cassie," I struggled to speak.

"I didn't already belong to someone."

"I'm… not… **not** his property!"

"You know that's not how I meant it," Dwayne countered. "David wants to bring him into the family. What happens when he finds out that you were already acquainted?" He paused and slowly cocked his head to the side. "The human made no indications that he knew you… Why?"

I couldn't control the way that my eyes widened.

Dwayne narrowed his, "Why, Rhiannon? What is it?"

"He already knew we were vampires…" I finally admitted. "I told him to leave town, otherwise you would all kill him. You'd kill him if you knew…"

Dwayne flexed his fingers, "If we knew what?"

"…That he's a hunter."

"A hunter?" Dwayne snarled as he pulled me forward just enough to slam me back. "Your Caller is a hunter and you let him live? Have you lost your fucking mind?"

"He's not a good one, if that helps."

"…Rhiannon!"

"I know, all right? I know!" I rubbed at my neck once he finally released me. "I fucked up. I should have killed him when I found out. I couldn't kill him, Dwayne. That's why I told him to leave. Shit!"

Dwayne jerked his hand around so that he backhanded my cheek; he didn't look at me as he did it, "Go inside and get the food. We've got some shit to deal with. He tries anything and I'll kill him; he drinks and… well, we'll see."

I couldn't even respond.

Dwayne had never been physical with me in such a hateful way.

It was an act that put me in a low place – a place that I had never been in.

And I couldn't even blame him for doing it.

xoxoxo

"Dinner's served!" Paul bellowed out as we returned to the cave.

Dwayne threw the food at Marko before he took a seat on one of the old couches. He had managed to calm his rage towards me to return his tension back to a neutral feeling. He told me on the way over that we would have to handle this carefully… and without David, if at all possible.

I was grateful.

David crooked his finger and beckoned me to come and sit in his lap. With a small shake of my head, I snatched up a box of fried rice for myself and a container of noodles for him which I placed in his lap as I leaned my face over his shoulder from behind, "No."

"No," David repeated in near disbelief. "You don't want to sit with me?"

"I don't want to be a part of this," I corrected as my eyes flashed to meet with Wolf's for a split second. "I know what you're going to do. I find it as entertaining now as I did when you played your game with my father and me."

"Sometimes you really remind me of your mother," David said in a not so direct insult.

He may have grown to have a relationship of sorts with Michael, but that never happened with Star.

Mother continued to loathe and just barely tolerate him until her death.

My eyes narrowed as I backed away from him, "Fuck you, dear." David just laughed and turned back to the others, the incident already out of his mind. I didn't let things slide so easily. He wanted to be cruel when I was merely stating disinterest with messing with the minds of mortals? Fine. I could play that game just as well as he could.

I could be cruel.

He hadn't seen the parts of my mother that I could bring out… but now he would.

xoxoxo

"I feel weird," Trinity leaned on me as we reached the old train tracks and I helped her off of the back of my motorcycle – the tracks happened to be a game that didn't bother me as much strictly because it was less of a game and more of an introduction.

"Good or bad weird?" I questioned. I hoped that David's blood being introduced into her system didn't have that rare negative effect.

"Oh… Good," Trinity laughed as she did a twirl. "Like, really good."

Crisis clearly averted.

I chuckled as she danced off towards Jeremy and Marko and I turned my attention to Wolf, who wasn't standing that far away, "What about you, pup? How do you feel?"

We hadn't addressed one another before now. He seemed surprised that I finally had.

Wolf seemed to be choosing his words carefully, "I feel… alive."

I arched an eyebrow and smirked, "I'm sure you do." I stepped in front of him and pressed my hand to his chest. My voice dropped to a whisper. "Fall last and hold close."

"What?" Wolf looked down at me.

"You heard me," I responded as I stepped away and moved closer to David, who I knew hadn't heard me, but was watching me as if he had. "Hm?"

"Flirting with the fresh meat… that's cute, Rhi," David said with a straight face. "What point are you trying to prove?"

"Me? I'm not trying to prove a point," I darted my tongue over my sharp canines. "I'm merely doing what my genetics tell me to."

Trinity interrupted before either of us could say anything further on the subject, "What are we doing here?"

I rolled my eyes, "Oh, here we go…" I turned my attention to Paul and Marko. "Can we just skip the spiel?"

The pair turned their gazes on David, who was giving me an impassive look as he spoke, "Tell them what's going on, boys."

Trinity and Wolf stood back as the others stepped to the edge of the tracks over the foggy expanse of nothing underneath. Jeremy and Marko shared a kiss before they dropped off of the side and out of view – the action caused Trinity to let out a small shriek. Paul laughed and followed after them, Dwayne on his heels. David finally tore his eyes from the back of my head as he laughed and disappeared with the others.

With a small yawn, I traipsed to the edge and clicked the toe of my stiletto heel against the ground, "Well, come on, then."

Trinity brought a hand to her mouth as I gracefully dropped out of view with no more than a half wave, "My God!"

Wolf knew that the vampires were fine, but even he was a bit shocked by the sudden disappearance of them. He didn't speak as he stepped forward with the other human – or Halfling, because he knew exactly what they were now – and peered down over the side.

The vampires were holding onto the bars as they had many times, with their feet and bodies swaying and laughs emitting from their mouths.

The fear in Trinity slowly gave way to shock and finally she even cracked a smile, "You're crazy!"

"It's time for you to be crazy, too!"

"Come on down!"

Trinity shared a look with Wolf before she knelt down and lowered her body so that she could grab the bar and hang directly beside Paul; Wolf followed similarly, except he placed himself beside me.

The boys all hollered and kicked at each other as a horn sounded in the distance. David stared straight at Wolf as he uttered the same dry words he once said so many years ago. They were simple and still had the ability to make my skin crawl, "Fun, huh?"

That was when the tracks above started to shake as the train neared and started over us. Wolf turned his head at me and half shouted, "Are you fucking kidding me?"

"I wish I was, pup," I sighed as I turned my eyes towards Trinity. She looked terrified as she held on for dear life. I had to scream for her to hear me. "You're fine. I promise!"

She was physically weakest and the first to slip. She let out a shrill scream as she fell and managed to grab on to Paul's ankle, "Help me!"

Jeremy shared a smug look with Marko as his fingers loosened and he too fell. The difference was that when he grabbed his mate at the waist, Marko didn't hold on and they both disappeared into the fog below.

That pulled another scream from Trinity's throat.

The humor of it pushed Paul over the edge. He looked down at the girl holding onto him and feigned exhaustion before he released his hold and the pair vanished.

As Trinity's screams faded, I turned my eyes on Dwayne with a frown on my lips. He may not have been happy with me, but he understood. He nodded his head and followed after the latest casualty to make sure she was fine.

"Let go, man," David laughed. "You're one of us!" When Wolf turned to look at me for some support (which he was merely following my order to not fall before I did), David couldn't help the way his eyes narrowed and a dark smirk played at his lips; he mouthed to me that it was obvious I had an admirer.

I merely sneered and waited to speak until David decided to allow me to take over with the newcomer. The train was gone by then so I was able to keep my voice low, "It's all a game. What he's doing and what you're doing. I hope you know what you're doing because he's been playing a lot longer than you have."

Wolf watched as I dropped out of sight without another word. His arms were shaking with exhaustion and his attempts to pull himself up were in vain. That was when he took my words to heart.

He needed to play the game.

So, with that thought, he took a deep breath and let go.


End file.
